


I Am Small But I Am Strong, You See I'm Just Like You

by Lemontrees



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Frerard, High School, M/M, Might add some other ships, Some teeny tiny mentions of anorexia, brallon, petekey, pretty much just fluff, references to various fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemontrees/pseuds/Lemontrees
Summary: It was all an infinite loop for Gerard. Wake up, go to school, go to sleep. Gerard's life was painfully dull until he met him. The short guy with the lip ring. Frank.(I'm not good at summary's soooorrrryy)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao it's 2017 and I'm writing frerard fanfics oh welp. Title is from Cabron by Red Hot Chili Peppers cause I love them :D

"GERARD ARTHUR WAY! If you don't get up in five minutes, I will pour coffee on your head!" Mikey bellowed up the stairs.  
Groaning, Gerard slid off his bed and proceeded to lie in the middle of the floor making noises like a dying whale.

"We're gonna be late if you don't get ready."

"So?" Gerard pulled a face.

The elder Way looked up at his brother who was leaning against the doorway, sipping a cup of coffee. Sighing reluctantly, he found the motivation to move his limbs and stand up. Glaring at Mikey and ignoring the eye roll he got in return, Gerard started to gather some vaguely clean clothes to wear.

"If you're so impatient, why don't you ask your boyfriend for a ride?" Gerard asked in a sarcastic tone.

"For the last time, Pete is not my boyfriend! Plus he is busy."

"You guys are practically dating, just suck it up and ask him already," He huffed and pulled on his Smashing Pumpkins T-shirt.

Mikey just stared daggers at him in reply and traipsed out the room; muttering some sarcastic comment.

When Gerard finally came downstairs he found Mikey texting someone (presumably Pete) and drinking a second cup of coffee.

"Okay Mikes, Allonsy." Gerard called while stuffing his sketchbook in his bag.

"You're a dork," Mikey replied halfheartedly.

"Aren't you gonna have breakfast Gee?"

"Nope."

Mikey raised his eyebrowsbut said nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pete was waiting for Mikey at the school so Gerard decided to let them make heart eyes at each other in peace. Anyway, he wanted to draw that tree.

Behind the school was a dead apple tree; the kind that in the right light can create warped and twisted shadows. With its rotted wood and withered leaves, Gerard felt it was a perfect metaphor for himself. The tree represented how people saw him: something ugly and different from the norm. Gerard thought the tree was beautiful.

There was ten minutes until class starts so he wanted to sketch the outline before first bell. Students weren't actually allowed in this place but Gerard was the only one who went there so he was sure that he wouldn't be caught.

Today there was someone sitting under his tree. The boy looked around Gerard's age and was plugged into his headphones with his eyes closed. One thing Gerard noticed was that he had the perfect bone structure for drawing; he had been subconsciously sketching the boys face without realizing. The earsplitting peal of the bell rang through his ears and before the boy could open his eyes, Gerard was already sprinting in the opposite direction.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When lunchtime finally came and Gerard was released from the claustrophobic prison they called a classroom, he had a pounding headache.  
Unfortunately, waiting for Gerard in the hallway was a forehead. To say that Brendon Boyd Urie was dramatic would be a drastic understatement.

"Geeway! How is the elder Way brother doing?" Brendon yelled down his ear.

"I'd be a lot better if you weren't trying to burst my eardrums," Gerard winced, bringing a hand up to his throbbing head.

Ignoring what Gerard had said, Brendon continued talking excitedly.

"Come along Way, do you know where Dallon is? Oh whatever, he'll find me," Brendon chattered away happily, dragging Gerard down to the lunch hall.

Sometimes Gerard thought that Brendon had a severe case of verbal diarrhea; other times he thought he was just on a constant sugar high.

As they entered the lunch hall, Brendon and Gerard made their way over to their usual table of slightly insane friends. Today the group was composed of Dallon, Pete, Mikey, Patrick, Ray and a person Gerard hadn't seen before.

When they took their seats, Mikey introduced the mystery stranger.

"Guys, this is Frank, he's new and in a couple of my classes. Frank, this is Brendon and Gerard."

Glancing up at the stranger - Frank - Gerard's blood ran cold. He was the person who had sat under the tree that morning. Gerard hoped he hadn't seen him sketching Frank like a creep.

"Um hi, you can call me Gee if you want," Gerard mumbled without looking up. Brendon just flashed Frank a grin before returning to his conversation with Dallon. With a sigh, Gerard lay his aching head on the table and let the jumble of voices wash over him It wasn't until an elbow in the ribs from Patrick that he was brought out of his stupor.

"Sorry Mikey, what did you say?" Gerard asked blearily.

"I said, where's your lunch?" Mikey replied with a slightly annoyed expression.

"I don't feel like eating. Not hungry," Gerard yawned, massaging his temples.

Before Mikey could say anything else, Frank spoke up for the first time.

"Hey, um can you show me where the music room is?"

"Yeah, sure. Gerard can take you," Mikey said distractedly.

"C'mon Frankie, it's this way," Gerard lead Frank down a hallway.

Frank laughed quietly and shook his head.

"What's so funny?" Gerard asked, slightly confused.

"It's nothing, you just called me Frankie that's all."

"Oh I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

"No it's okay, I kinda like it actually," Frank blushed furiously and became suddenly interested in his worn out converse.

"Alright, um this is the music room," Gerard scratched his neck awkwardly and gestured to the door in front of them.

Frank looked a little relieved and hurried in.

"So what do you play?" Gerard asked, sitting down on the piano stool.

"Mainly guitar, but mine needs new strings so I have to use the school's." Frank picked up a guitar and strummed experimentally.

"That's cool, what music do you play?"

Five minutes later, Frank and Gerard were in deep conversation about their favorite bands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gerard should of been back by now, where is he?" Mikey asked Pete.

"I don't know, I guess he's still with Frank. Anyways, what where you saying?" Pete replied dismissively.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What else do you do? Apart from music and everything." 

Frank and Gerard were sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall; sharing a pair of headphones.

"Art and stuff. I really love comics so I do a lot in that style," Gerard was drumming his fingers in time with the music.

"Can I see? If you don't mind."

"Go ahead. My sketchbook is in my bag," Gerard said nonchalantly.

Frank opened it carefully and flipped through the pages in stunned silence.

"Hey Gerard..."

"Hm?" 

"Is this me?"

Gerard's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. Frank had the sketchbook open on the most recent page with the rough sketch of him sitting under the tree. 

"Uh w-well, I just- I mean i-it's not really-" Gerard's face burned and he stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"It's amazing, you're really talented!" Frank laughed at the look of surprise on Gerard's face.

"You're okay with it?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I thought you might be - I don't know - creeped out or something."

"I think it's really cool, I swear!" Frank and Gerard were both laughing by this point.

"We should probably go back."

"Yeah, Mikey might of sent a search party," Gerard got to his feet and offered his hand to Frank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look who finally showed up," Mikey had his arms crossed, faking irritation.

"Gerard, your mother and I were very worried," Pete said in a stern voice, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Sorry...Mom," Gerard sighed before they all burst into hysterical laughter.

At that moment, the bell rang to signal the start of class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School had ended and Gerard was about to start walking home by himself as Mikey was going to Pete's house. He was going to put his headphones in when someone stopped called out to him.

"Hey, Gee wait up!"

Gerard turned around to see Frank running after him.

"What's up Frankie?"

"You left your sketchbook back in the music room," Frank handed him the book and his cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Thank you so much for bringing it back," Gerard mentally slapped himself, how could he forget his sketchbook?

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, thanks again for everything..."

"No problem, see you later," Frank walked of down the street and Gerard was left clutching his sketchbook with a dazed look on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he got home, Gerard immediately sat down at his desk and opened his sketchbook; he was determined to finish the tree picture.

But when Gerard found the page, he froze with his pencil poised over the paper. Next to the sketch of Frank was a phone number and a note that read:

I'd be happy to model for you sometime - Frankie :)


	2. And In This Perfect Weather, We'll Find A Place Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is tired and anxious, Brendon is annoying, sneaky references and Petekey.
> 
>  
> 
> Or, Pete Wentz makes amazing music with pots and pans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took like a week, I'm sorry guys. Thank you to everyone for leaving kudos & commenting (or just taking the time to read my fic). Next chapter might take a little longer since lack of WiFi cos I'm on holiday in Suffolk, anyways enjoy! :D

"Just call him already," Mikey said for what seemed to be the 100th time. He was begrudgingly making a cup of coffee for a panicking Gerard.

"Do I have to?" Gerard was holding his phone at arm's length, finger hovering over the dial button.

"He gave you his number for God's sake! It will look weird if you don't."

"But what do I say? I can't do this!"

"Gerard if you don't call him then I will suspend your coffee allowance."

"You can't stop me from drinking coffee!"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Fine! But I won't do it with you watching me, it's really pressuring."

Mikey let out an exasperated sigh and trudged out of the room, taking Gerard's coffee with him.

Grimacing, Gerard pressed the call button.

"Hello?"

"Hi it's Gerard, I um found your note."

"I hope I didn't wreck your drawing, it was really good."

"It's not even finished yet, I've been wanting to draw that tree for ages."

"Oh did I get in the way?"

"Actually you probably made the picture better," Gerard face palmed, he was glad Mikey wasn't here otherwise he would have died.

"Who would've thought that sulking under a tree could lead to me being an artist's muse?"

"I'd hardly call myself an artist."

"Excuse me, I must go on a long and grueling quest with Gandalf to find your self esteem. But seriously have you seen your art?!"

"All right, all right. I suppose by definition I am an artist but you have to send me a postcard from Mordor," Gerard and Frank were both laughing now, on the verge of tears. They talked contentedly about the works of J.R.R Tolkien for the next ten minutes; discussing their favorite scenes and characters.

"God, we are such dorks, aren't we?"

"You can say that again," Gerard sighed, still grinning goofily.

On the other end of the phone, Gerard could hear someone shouting Frank's name.

"Damn it, I have to go but its been great talking and I'll text you later. Okay?"

"Yeah okay, sounds good. So long and goodnight Mr. Iero."

"See you tomorrow, take care Mr. Way."

"You too Frankie," Gerard said before Frank ended the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard stomped up the stairs to Mikey's room and entered without knocking.

"Mikey, I-" Gerard stopped as his brother seemed to be occupied as he was currently making out with Peter Louis Kingston Wentz III.

"Gerard I can explain-"

Ironically, he wasn't that shocked. The giant crushes Pete and Mikey had been harboring for each other were far from secret. Patrick and Gerard had discussed it before and came to the conclusion that it was only a matter of time before, as Brendon so graciously put it, Petekey became real

"Nah it's fine, I just want to know who asked who out first?"

"Um Pete asked me, why?"

"Great, I owe Pat twenty dollars."

"So you're completely okay with this?" Mikey looked vaguely confused and Pete had his eyebrow raised.

"As long as Pete doesn't get you pregnant then I give you my blessing."

Pete dramatically got down on his knee's and clasped his hands together.

"I am an honorable gentleman and would never dream of something so scandalous!"

"Yep, Pete you are totally, definitely honorable... Anyway I still want my coffee, okay Mikes?" And with that Gerard left the room so he could eat a bucket of ice cream and contemplate his life choices.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The closest Gerard came to rebellion was when he snuck out the window at night to walk. He would just walk around the sleeping town with the stars watching over him; he never had a fixed destination and let the wind guide his way. There was something about the graffiti covered buildings and the pavements littered with garbage that had a certain grotesque beauty.

Gerard was sitting on a wall, listening to the sounds of the town at night when his thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. Checking the caller ID, he answered it.

"What do you want Brendon?"

"Guess what!" Brendon sang from the other end of the phone.

"What now?" Gerard said a little more unenthusiastically than intended.

"Petey told me that he kissed M-"

"I know, I was there," He interrupted, swinging his legs on the wall.

"Speaking of tiny emo boyfriends, how's yours?"

"What on earth are you on about?" Gerard got up to start walking in the direction of his street.

"New kid. Whatshisname, Fred or something."

"You mean Frank?"

"Yeah that's the one. You guys seemed pretty friendly..."

"It's 3AM and I'm too tired to talk about this."

"Bitch." Brendon hated having gossip kept from him and Gerard knew this.

"Jerk," Gerard said before hanging up as he arrived in front of his house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting up this early should be illegal, Gerard thought as Mikey shouted at him to get up. Mikey served as an alarm because Gerard kept throwing his and he didn't have the energy in the morning to pick Mikey up.

"I'm dead, I can't get up," Gerard mumbled from somewhere under the pile of blankets.

Mikey climbed over the bed to the window, making sure to step on some part of Gerard's form.

"Hey look, Pete's here!" Mikey pulled back the curtains, letting the blinding light seep in.

Gerard hissed and buried himself deeper in his fortress of solitude. It was warm and dark like his soul.

"Is that Frank with him?"

Gerard shot out of the bed at light speed, rolled across the floor and almost leapt head first through the window. His stealthy ninja skills could be compared to a cat getting jump scared by a cucumber.

"Very dignified brother dearest," Mikey shot a suspicious glance at Gerard, who was currently trying to surreptitiously peek through the curtains.

"I'm gonna go let them in and you can..." Mikey trailed off with a dismissive wave.

"Oh and remember, we have school today!" Mikey sang in mock enthusiasm before closing the door.

Gerard sighed, realizing he had made the mistake of attempting any kind of physical movement before consuming caffeine. It took all the effort in the world to change his clothes because, at that moment, his Batman pajamas were the most comfortable things in the universe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard had trudged all the way downstairs, through the living room, into the kitchen and had drunk the cup of coffee that had been waiting for him before he realized Frank Iero was sitting on the couch.

Gerard cleared his throat, standing awkwardly in the living room doorway.

"Oh hey Gee, Pete thought we could all walk to school together and Mikey let us in, is that okay?" Frank rambled, looking abashed.

"Yeah, it's completely fine for my brother to let strangers in the house at seven in the morning, he has been raised well," Gerard laughed at sat down next to Frank.

"Your parents must have a lot of reasons to be proud," Frank chuckled.

"Ah yes, I have a list. Mikey has a file," Gerard replied before they both collapsed into fits of giggles.

"Time to get going guys, we are going to be late!" Mikey yelled, following Pete who was banging pots and pans together.

"O-fucking-kay already, we're going alright!" Gerard was covering his ears from the musical wonders of Pete Wentz and kitchen appliances.

Frank looked on at the scene in mild bewilderment and tried to assess the situation. The conclusion he came upon was something like this: it was going to be one hell of a school year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome! And sorry if this chapter is kinda bad. Title is from The zephyr song by Red Hot Chili Peppers cos they r awesome :D


	3. I Could Die For You, Oh This Life I Choose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a party at Pete's and even more slightly cringey reference yay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from I Could Die For You by Red Hot Chili Peppers. Thank you to everyone for leaving kudos and reading this. :D

Over the next couple of weeks, Gerard noticed something. What he noticed was that with Frank, everything was different. When Frank was around, life wasn't so unbearable. He could forget about the bruises on his body and self image that he got from the people in his class. He could forget about how the prospect of any kind of social interaction that he was not used to would fill him with anxiety. He could say he was okay and actually mean it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yeah, but Peeta gave her the bread remember!" Patrick and Brendon were having a heated debate while Frank and Gerard looked on in mild amusement. The four of them were in Patrick's living room, draped over various pieces of furniture.

"I know, but Gale is way sexier," Brendon winked and flashed a mischievous grin.

"That has nothing to do with anything!" Sighing in frustration, Patrick turned to Frank.

"What do you think, Frank?" He asked.

"Um I don't know..... Whatever Gee says I guess," Frank's cheeks were tinged with pink.

"Leave me out of this! Why don't we change the subject before someone dies?" Gerard suggested and untangled his legs from where he had been sitting.

"Pete's having a party, we should definitely go," Standing up and stretching, Brendon stated while beginning to search for his shoes.

"Nope, I don't want to watch Pete get drunk and make out with my brother," Gerard shook his head.

"C'mon Gee! You have to seize the moment because tomorrow you might be dead," Frank nudged him in the ribs playfully.

"Great, we're all bloody inspired. But you do raise a fair point," Gerard replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I'm all for the idea," Patrick adjusted his fedora and stood up to join Brendon.

Begrudgingly, Gerard agreed and they all followed Brendon down the street towards Pete's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The party itself, like all parties involving Pete, was beyond legendary. Andy, Ray and Joe sat in a circle while Patrick stood in the middle, drunkenly singing Amy Winehouse. Dallon and Brendon had snuck of into one of the bedrooms, not to anyone's surprise. Pete was slow dancing with Mikey and shouting about how he was 'King Wentz' and that Mikey was his Queen. Everyone else (and there was a lot of people) was either involved in some kind of drinking game or passed out in a corner.

Frank and Gerard had stumbled out into the back garden and were now lying in the grass, talking and laughing.

"You're like a tiny, punk hobbit or something," Gerard giggled and poked Frank's face.

"I'm a cold hobbit, it's freezing. Don't you have a jacket?" Frank shivered, stroking Gerard's bare arms.

"I have loads," Gerard hiccupped, "I'm... I'm like a jacket slut."

"Whatever," Frank mumbled, shuffling closer to him.

Gerard rested his head on Frank's shoulder, it was cold and Frank was warm and he was too wasted to care about anything else.

"I think...... Do you know what I think?" Frank slurred in Gerard's ear.

"What?"

"I think we should buy fifteen dogs and live in the woods together." 

"That is most probably the bestest thing you have said all night," Gerard murmured before wrapping his arms around Frank's neck and closing his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Uh, I am never drinking again," Gerard groaned, putting a hand to his throbbing head. He was wrapped in a blanket and lying on Pete's couch with no memory of how he got there.

"Morning, sunshine!" Brendon practically yelled, beaming at him and holding a cup of coffee.

"Ah fuck.... How the hell did I get in here?" All Gerard could remember was falling asleep outside.

"Frank dragged you in here and put a blanket on you then he just left," Brendon shrugged, flopping down on the couch next Gerard.

"Where's everyone else?" Gerard noticed that the majority of the party had disappeared.

"Dallon is still asleep upstairs, Pat's passed out in the bath, Pete and your brother are cuddling in the kitchen, Ray is under the dining table and I think Andy and Joe said something about the roof last time I saw them," Brendon said all of this in one breath much to Gerard's surprise.

Gerard stumbled into the kitchen, carefully stepping over Mikey and Pete. Out of the cupboard he pulled a can of coffee powder and poured half of it in his mouth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard spent the rest of the weekend recovering from his hangover while Mikey brought him cups of coffee. By the time Monday came around, his headache had faded and he had heard nothing from Frank. He didn't care.... Well, only a little.

"Gee, hurry up and stop pining," Mikey sighed, checking his watch.

"I'm not pining just...... Thinking," Gerard was halfheartedly picking at a piece of toast, not eating.

"Gee, eat the damn toast so we can go!"

"It's okay, I'm not hungry anyways," Gerard threw the toast in the bin and grabbed his bag.

"You hardly ever eat, it's not healthy."

"I'll grab something when we get to school, okay?"Gerard gave Mikey what was meant to be a reassuring smile and opened the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch, Frank wasn't with their usual group, Gerard observed. On a whim, he decided to check the tree. Even if Frank wasn't there, he still needed to finish his drawing.

Frank was sitting under the tree, headphones in and eyes closed. Exactly how he was when Gerard first saw him.

"Hey," Gerard stood awkwardly, staring fixedly at his shoes.

"Oh, hi Gee," Frank looked up and took out his headphones.

"Apparently, you left pretty quickly after the party," Gerard sat down next to him against the tree.

"Yeah, I just had to think some stuff through."

"What's on your mind, Frankie?"

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Gee," Frank laughed at the expression on Gerard's face.

"Hey! Who are you calling pretty, gorgeous?" Gerard hit Frank's arm playfully.

"Not me shorty, I'm beautiful."

"You are such a dork!" Gerard shook his head at Frank's words.

"I'm still a beautiful dork though," Frank had collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"I guess, just a smidge."

Frank fell silent, still grinning weakly. Gerard could tell Frank was distracted; he always drummed his fingers when he was thinking deeply.

"Are you okay, Frankie?" Gerard bit his lip and glanced over at Frank.

"Yeah, it's just...." Frank trailed off, running his hands through his hair.

"What?"

"You know when something is so blatantly obvious but one person is still oblivious?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter," Frank muttered, standing up and walking away.

Once again, Gerard was left dazed and slightly confused as he stared after Frank's receding figure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard didn't see Frank for the rest of the afternoon and he didn't answer Gerard's texts. He couldn't figure out what he had said to upset Frank and neither could Mikey as they sat discussing it while listening to Nirvana.

"I dunno, maybe he's a vigilante of the night," Mikey's input to the conversation had not been very useful.

"Yes, he is obviously Batman," Gerard said sarcastically.

"Need some sugar?" 

"What, why?"

"Because you're sounding pretty salty."

"I hate you, that wasn't even funny," Gerard shoved Mikey off the bed and picked up his sketchbook, flipping to the picture of the tree.

"That's not creepy at all," Mikey said, peering over Gerard's shoulder. Gerard didn't reply, he was focused on shading the tree.

"Oh god, you're doing it again!" Mikey exclaimed, dramatically flopping on to the bed.

"Doing what?"

"Subconscious crushing."

"You've lost me."

"You're crushing on Frank subconsciously, y'know without realizing," Mikey poked Gerard with his foot.

"I'm not crushing on Frank. End of conversation!" Gerard said, frustratedly.

"Alrighty then," Mikey left, closing the door behind him and leaving Gerard to purposefully not think about Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are great, hope this chapter was okay, stay awesome ppl :D


	4. I'll Paint You Mornings Of Gold, I'll Spin You Valentine Evenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard talk it out (sort of) and Mikey helps Gerard find a costume (sort of).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> im not dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutations it's ya boy Manchee (i lowkey hate myself) i know i haven't updated this in 36842268 years but that's mainly because i lost confidence in my writing in general also i thought this story was super cringey. Anyhoo i got over that (sort of / not really) and I'm actually continuing this. Woop.

Gerard was curled up in a blanket, comic book in hand and Green Day's Insomniac album on repeat. His hair was greasy and he had bags under his eyes. Naturally, Mikey was worried.

"Hey," Mikey entered the room and sat down on the bed next Gerard. 

"Hey Mikes, what's up?" Gerard shifted his position and stretched his legs.

"I brought you food," Mikey set the plate of pasta down next to him.

"Thanks Mikey but I'm not hungry," Gerard smiled weakly and pushed the plate away. Mikey just stared at him with a deadpan expression; Gerard squirmed under his brother's scrutinizing gaze.

"You're going to eat the food and tell me about whatever happened with Frank," Mikey shoved the plate into Gerard's hands and crossed his arms, still with the same emotionless expression.

Begrudgingly, Gerard picked up the fork and prodded the food.

"I really don't know, he was fine at Pete's party but now he's just avoiding me," Gerard sighed and continued to poke his food.

"Maybe he just needs to figure out some stuff. I can talk to him if you want," Mikey finally broke his stony poker face and started flicking through the comic Gerard had been reading.

"You don't have to talk to him, I guess I'll just have to wait until he has an epiphany or something," Gerard took a small bite of his food after pushing it around his plate for a few minutes.

"Isn't an epiphany when you have a really good idea?"

"No, that's called having a really good idea, you idjit."

Mikey threw a pillow at Gerard who cracked up laughing. Mikey simply rolled his eyes and stood up, ignoring Gerard's giggles.

"I'm gonna call Pete," Mikey paused slightly, "Make sure you eat, okay Gee?"

Gerard nodded and smiled as Mikey left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard was sitting on the wall behind the Maths Department; eyes closed and Guns N' Roses blasting through his headphones. He was blocking out the world, lips moving silently in time with the music. He didn't even notice someone standing in front of him until he heard the telltale click of a lighter.

Gerard glanced up to see Frank staring curiously at him, cigarette between his lips. He was surprised that Frank hadn't taken one look at him and walk off, like he had been doing recently.

"Enjoying the view?" Gerard asked with a slight bitterness to his tone.

"Sorry I zoned out for a minute," Frank sat down on the wall next to Gerard and took a drag from his cigarette.

"Why are you here, Frank?" He decided to just cut the crap and get to the point.

"I came to smoke."

"Oh," Gerard couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. He hadn't expected Frank to come begging for forgiveness but an apology would have been nice.

"And I wanted to talk to you so two birds with one stone and all that."

Gerard remained silent, staring down at his battered and dirty converse while chewing his lip.

"Look, I know I've been a bit of an asshole lately."

Gerard scoffed and raised his eyebrows.

"And I know you're pissed off and everything but I am sorry," Frank paused waiting for Gerard to say something.

"Can we just go back to the way things were before? Because I don't like the moody and brooding Frank," As soon as the words left Gerard's mouth, he was pulled into an impossibly tight hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mikey stop making out with Pete for a second, I've got something to tell you!" Gerard shouted as he dramatically threw open the door.

As it turned out, Mikey was not making out with Pete but in fact was helping him climb through the window.

"Use the front door next time, Pete," Gerard rolled his eyes, standing with his hands on his hips.

"What do you need to tell me?" Mikey had his expressionless poker face in place, so it was hard to tell if he was annoyed or not.

"I sorted the Frank thing out, just thought I'd let you know," After no reaction from Mikey, Gerard glared at them and stomped away angrily.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gerard was freaking out. He had gotten up especially early on Saturday morning to bedeck Pete's house in Halloween decorations for the party (All the best parties are held at Pete's house, you see). He needed everything perfect for Frank's surprise party. Brendon had used his gossip talents to create a big enough buzz about the party without giving too much away and it was confirmed that Frank was definitely going to be there. He had sent out invitations, bought food and drink - mainly alcohol - and was currently stressing over his costume.

"For the last time, I am not going as a sexy nurse!" Gerard threw the costume back at his brother, who was enjoying this too much.

"C'mon Gee, we're on a low budget and this place is a rip off. Let's just go."

"I still need a good costume and everywhere else is sold out!"

Mikey stopped suddenly in the middle of aisle, scrutinising Gerard's face. After a few minutes of Mikey creepily staring and Gerard feeling uncomfortable, Mikey suddenly sprinted out the shop and dragged Gerard along after him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as the brothers arrived at their house, Gerard collapsed on the couch. He definitely needed to exercise; his lungs felt like he had been inhaling cheese graters. Mikey didn't even look out of breath and Gerard had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with his long noodle legs.

After a few minutes of lying face down on the couch, Gerard sat up. Deciding his brain had enough oxygen to function, he watched with vague confusion as Mikey raced around the house and yelled frantically down the phone.

Mikey finished the call and flopped down next to a concerned looking Gerard.

"Um... What was that?"

"Oh Pete's coming over to help with your costume," Mikey waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Do I get a say in this at all?" Gerard said exasperatedly. Before Mikey could come up with an answer, Pete burst through the door and threw a backpack in front of the brothers.

"I... I got the stuff," he gasped, clutching his heaving chest.

"We really need to work out more..." Mikey muttered as he sifted through the contents of the bag.

"Is this like movie makeup or something?"Gerard asked in disbelief, examining a bottle of liquid latex.

Pete just ignored him and turned to face Mikey.  
"Okay you go get the clothes, I'll start with the makeup."

Gerard felt dubious of trusting his face with his brother's boyfriend but he didn't seem to have much choice. He just surveyed the scene as Mikey sprinted around the living room throwing various articles of clothing on the floor and Pete pulled out what looked like small instruments of torture. Needless to say, Gerard was terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the handful of people who read this enjoyed it. Title's from As The World Falls Down by David Bowie. Also thanks to nermrod for the comments on chapter 3 that got me motivated.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh not bad I guess? I might do more chapters but idk. Comments would be greatly appreciated XD


End file.
